


[COM] Happy Home - Bimbo Bella Donna

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drag Queen, FtM Transformation, Reality Warping, TFTG, homofication, mental alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Hello again! This is a two-part large project comm for everyone's favourite Queener, DiggermanTG! This time, a mother and daughter, once happy and loving, have a falling out and are in need of a bit of togetherness. The daughter at home, the mother out for air, they have no idea of the magical, lewd, and super gay wonders that are about to befall them, as a certain familiar Asian DQ is about to return them to a happy home life... as horny homo husbands.~Contents: FtM Drag Queen TFTG, Bimbo/Stepford/Sissy themes, Mental Changes, Voyeurism, Reality Warping, implied pseudo incest, lewd streaming on off-brand porn sites, attempts at old accents in text forme, and lots of dirty language.
Kudos: 10





	[COM] Happy Home - Bimbo Bella Donna

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Both parts of this story contains heavy use of words many consider slurs, such as "Faggot". Read ahead at your own discretion. 
> 
> That said, please enjoy! ♥

_"JUST... FUCK OFF, MOM--!"_

"B-But Belle, I just-"

_"NO, SHUT UP AND GO AWAY, DAMMIT!"_

**SLAM!**

The door was slammed shut with great angry force as the young streamer angrily and harshly shoved her mother out of her room. With a low, pissed off growl, Belle sat back into her comfortable desk chair and sunk into it, reclining back as she gave a long, angry sigh. Damn that bitch, she can't believe her mom would break that one rule she had, and during a boss fight, of all fucking times!

Belle, a relatively popular and growing Twitch streamer, had picked up quite a fanbase with her recent activity since she finished high school. Due to her mother being single and "mostly" unemployed, Belle had a friend who helped her job hunt for a time, but that friend had to move away and all went kinda dark for a bit, forcing the young lady to hunt online... but when she gained a few more friends online, and joined their raiding party for a popular MMO, the stream clips seemed to get her some attention... attention she was more than happy to capitalize on. And sure enough, once she started her own streaming channel with her own style of a cutesy gamer girl theme, she gained popularity very quickly, and had a damn good bit if income from tips and donations, even if it got her a fair bit of weirdos, but that came with the territory. And now, here she was, streaming live, and her mom had walked in on her doing so, a rule the two agreed would never be broken. Just as Belle doesn't ask about mom's "business", mom is not allowed to interrupt her own. 

She sat there, camera still rolling, taking a few breaths before leaning forward again, replacing her headset, picked up her gamepad and got back to her game...

~ ~ BLACK BELLADONNA ~ ~

_"Yeah, sorry about that chat, but apparently a certain **bitch** couldn't help break a rule we agreed on... Fuck, talk about an awkward walk in, I guess ya'll heard that huh? I didn't mute my mic."_

Belle, or rather, "Black Belladonna" or "BB", groaned awkwardly as she realized that yeah, her viewers heard all of that, the chat pinging her with messages like "Holy shit dude", "Your mom lets you talk like that to her? Damn...", and probably BB's favourite of the batch, "Hag comes in for hugs, leaves with a nice spanking on the ass from the door lol". That comment had BB snicker aloud at the very least. 

_"Nice one, GaymePads69. Fucking brilliant name, by the way, goes well with the tampon icon."_

Another ping, same commenter. 'She sounds like kind of a naggy bitch tbh'

_"Mmh, no, she really isn't. I love my mom, I really do, but dammit she's such a fucking ditz and airhead sometimes, and I know she works hard, but... Ugh, I dunno, sometimes she forgets I like my privacy... I was actually gonna have her play something with me sometime soon, but I guess that's off now... Ah well. Lets just finish this boss fight, then we'll play a good shooter or something to vent."_

For the next hour, BB continued her stream, swapping over to a more action-oriented game instead of the JRPG she was playing prior. When she did, her viewer count seemed to increase from that moment on, skyrocketing from a couple hundred viewers to a good couple thousand! When BB noticed, she got a bright smile and noted the raid message she never thought she'd get, even if she had a custom one made.

'Stream raided by [LoveYuLongtime]!' 

_"Woah, holy shit, did I get raided just now??? Uuh, what's up everybody, fuck-! I guess LoveYuLongtime is a popular one, huh? Well, uh, I just swapped games, so guess I'll stick to this for a bit. Been a few months since I played this one, so lets see what's changed, I guess."_

The chat was pinging constantly now, filled with compliments about BB's looks, asking her the typical crap girl gamers got, but when that 'LoveYuLongtime' person started typing, something seemed to go a little... off. For starters, mid PVP match, BB felt wave after wave of heat wash over her body for what felt like a solid several minutes, but in reality was quite quick, filling her head with a hazy pink fluff that broke her concentration badly... enough that suddenly, when she suddenly snapped out of it, she realized she had been killed like five times and her team was suddenly down by ten too many points.

_"W-Woah, what just happened-? I kinda just zoned out..."_

Ping. 'Oh dear, someone's off their game tonight, huh? Maybe you should take a break, darling.'

_"Uh... well, first of all, thanks for the raid, 'LoveYuLongtime', appreciate it! But, well, had another raid IRL by a certain old lady that can't honour a promise... or knock on doors, apparently. So yeah, I'm probably a little out of it, but it's fine, really."_

A few dozen messages pinged through, asking for details, but BB just waved it off. Ping. 'Oh, that's a shame. Maybe she wanted some nice skinship? After all, can't blame her can you? She works hard for you, after all, maybe you should show some gratitude~'

That... got BB's attention, that is until her mind went pink and hazy again, her lips puckering as her eyelids drooped and a little gasp escaped her lips, one that had a hint of arousal to it. Show some gratitude... Oh... why did... why did that sentence have her-

[MATCH LOST]

_"U-Uuhn, fuck, what-- what the fuck, did we lose? Ugh... fuck, I guess I do need a break... Nnfh... fuck, I feel so hot all of a sudden, I should probably call it here for tonight, chat. I know, I know, waaay too early to call it, but dammit, I can't focus all of a sudden... But hey, uh, thanks for coming, and if you wanna see more, subscribe and all that. Feel free to leave a tip, too."_

Ping. Notifications of quite a few tips, all in multiples of hundreds too! Woah, this was her biggest payout yet! And it... oh... mmph... it got her kinda horny all of a sudden... so many people watching her, the thought of it suddenly becoming so erotic and lewd and- Ping. Oh, a DM...? From.... LoveYuLongtime. Oh, the raider... BB opened the DM and was met with a message...

'Hiya, darling. Loved the show, but I think you need to broaden your horizons a bit, don't you? After all, video games don't fit a sissyfag like you; you prefer showing off your body, right? That is what you and Daddy agreed on, wasn't it? And lets face it, it better suits a stupid little bimboi like you, with a clitty that needy~ HMU if you need another raid, darling, always happy to help those who need it most~'

_"... W-What the fuck...? That's so cr...eepy... nnh... but why am I...?"_

BB pressed her thighs together, her butt wiggling in her seat as she pressed a hand between her thighs... Holy shit she was so fucking horny, where did this come from...? And... who was Daddy...? Why did that word fill her head full of images of her mom...? Was she... oh god, was she getting wet over her fucking mom!? Fuck that was... so... was so... hot... slutty... _so right, and so good..._ A finger slipped by her folds, causing her to gasp out cutely as she heard another ping.

'By that face, I guess you like that idea, huh? Well go on, you dumb little fagboy, why don't you spread those legs for your viewers, hm~?'

BB looked over and realized her camera was still on, but what was weirder, she wasn't in her chair anymore, but on her bed... her large... heart-shaped bed...? Wait, that wasn't right at all... she didn't... have... uh... And that fat, black, veiny dildo... where did that come from...? And why was it... making her drool...? The chat was lighting up with demands; 'Shove it in, sissy!', 'Spread'em and lets see that sissy clit!', 'Looks like the barbie boi's a bit more brain dead than usual~', 'Don't keep us waiting!'.

_"Don't... keep'em waitin'..."_

BB... Belle... Belle's voice dropped a bit, hitting a slightly lower tone than usual and with a slight drawl to her words, no less... yeah... _don't keep them waiting, little slut, shake your sissy ass for them!_ Those thoughts were questioned, but the doubt was beaten down by a sudden huge wave of arousal as Belle grabbed the dildo she wasn't sure why she had, and lied back on her bed's edge, legs spread, her cute "pantsu" suddenly sexy and lacy, more lewd and lady-like. The fat black shaft, a stark contrast from her pretty, fair skin, was slowly pushed against her folds, folds so wet and drenched she forgot all about the fleeting thought of lube and just pushed the tip between then, causing her lips to part into a naughty little "O" as she gasped and mewled, the camera on and refocusing right to the point of entry. The moment the tip was inserted, the more the girl's setup altered. Her username shifted, from Black Belladonna to Bimbo Belle, and then again to Boitoy Bimbelle... So many alternate names... And the website, what was once called "Twitch" was now called "Quiver", the purple banners of the site becoming a garish pink, and the black background became a baby blue tone instead. A sidebar of other videos by this "Boitoy Bimbelle" appeared below the stream, titled things like "Daddy Impregnates His Sissyfaggot Boy Wife", "Sissy Shows Splendid Spurts", and "How to Train Your Bimbo Wife". As those old streams and recordings settled into the account history, images and memories flooded into Belle's mind as she fucked herself.

Memories of _his_ fiery-headed, fat-cocked _Daddy_ of a hubby plowing _his_ sissy pussy while being held like a bride. Of _him_ getting railed by two hung studs that _Daddy_ brought home for the daily _sissy streams_... Mmh, that one got them a good few thousand in "tips"... Belle giggled as she felt the fat dildo hit a point deep within her, biting her lip as she hit the deepest part of her womb... or rather, her once-womb. As she let the fake shaft slide out of her, her old lady parts followed with it, inverting with a quick pace, womb losing its feminine purpose and place, more suited to assisting in filling other wombs... well, if that lip little clitty was any real use for that. Her ovaries plopped out along with the dildo, covered by a cute little pouch of a ballsack that found itself hugged and put on display by those lacy panties, the little pouch for "her" pouch emphasizing the sissy coin purse. And once they were nestled and comfortable, her clit twitched and pulsed, pulling out longer and thicker, more prominent, except it still remained... quite tiny. No more than three inches despite it's throbbing, almost painful erection, a cute little bow manifesting around the base. Belle's asshole itched and twitched with eager need, the fat shaft of silicone all lubed and freshly ready to go, it was as if her ass was telling her what to do next, and indeed, she reached a little further back, pushed the tip against her sissy hole, and puuushed it in... slowly... On full display...

And as she did, her changes started proper. Belle's thighs slimmed and lost their feminine curves, while her hips pulled inward, doing the same, but her ass kept its plumpness, even if it was more narrow than before. However, as her natural curves left her, they were replaced with fat, jiggly silicone pads that slowly expanded out from her skin. While she remained hairless, her legs and lower half were notably more boyish than they were a few moments ago. Her feet, while dainty, widened and altered just slightly enough, enough so that they fit a more naturally boyish figure, while her toenails gained a few coats of pretty, baby pink paint and polish. The simple thigh highs she wore would creep up her legs, wrapping around much, much fatter and thickly padded thighs and hips, morphing into a pair of crotchless and ass-access pantyhose, or as _Daddy_ liked to call them, 'Garterhose'. _Mmh, Daddy..._ thoughts of Belle's mom transformed with her, images of her mom's body becoming more masculine, falsely padded and augmented, huge fake tits, wide fake hips, and a cock so fat the mere memory of it caused the _waifish sissyfag_ to drool and moan and mewl in eager, gay need.~ 

Such thoughts made her... his?... clitty twitch and leak, the toy being pushed deeper into her--his--tight eager hole, stealing a lond, pitiful, whiny moan from the _sissy._ As it was pushed inside, the changes followed it, Belle's tummy and middle widening a little, keeping a slim enough shape, however a very slight muffin top pushed past the waistband of the 'garterhose' ~~s~~ he wore, the loose tank top coming down, tightening and conforming, losing the spaghetti straps and coming down to just barely crotch level. A length that with the slightest bending over would fully expose that slutty ass and cute sissy clit, the black tone shifted into a bright baby pink colour, a slight V-dip in the front at the bust exposing the young sissy-to-be's cleavage... Cleavage that soon found itself on a slightly wider frame, boyish, but dainty, and yet at the same time, the weight of those breasts practically doubled as they receded, the flesh they once were becoming silicone and rubber, glued on to that waif's chest, coloured so blatantly different that no one would mistake them for real tits, even if they weren't so perfectly globular in their roundness or perkiness. Shoulders rolling as they creaked a little wider, Belle squealed as s... he... felt a microgasm rush through h...er... little shaft, weak spurts staining the sheet beneath it.

With "her" mind being wiped so pink and gay and faggy and horny and needy, the thought of being a "she" only applied with how much of a failure of a "man" she was, but she was still a he. A very gay, very slutty, very flaming homo slut of a he, of course, just like his Daddy! Belle was no longer a she, neither in body nor mentality, even the name "Belle" becoming Bella, memories of the call name Bimboi Beauty Bella Donna replacing any other identity he thought he had. And as those memories were drained down to the sissy purse he carried, the changes warped his wimpy arms, dainty and free of any tone, slim and pretty, from the elbow down clad in glossy pearlescent white pvc opera gloves, encasing his dainty sissy fingers, a pair of jingly pink bangles gracing his wrists. But what would such a sexy minidress and cute gloves be without equally sexy and cute footwear? From the toes to just below the knee, a pair of pearlescent white gogo boots, toting heels five inches tall, would grace the sissy wife's feet as they dangled, toes curling as he started to pull and push that toy in and out of his hole at a proper pace now. From the neck down, he was a sissyfag boiqueen fit for the horny gay Daddy of his dreams~!

_"Aaaahn... O-Ooohhh....~! A-Ah'm... g-gonna' cuu **uum...~! Y-Ya'll watch m' n'ah... Watch me waste mah sissy cummies~!"**_

The southern belle's drawl was practically cemented in his voice, a voice that dropped in octave yet raised in pitch, reaching a faux feminine tone that was squeaky and fitting of a flaming homo trying to act girly. But despite that orgasm climbing, Bella's body wasn't done. His face, he needed to put on his face! 

The tingles that rose up his thicker neck tickled his Adam's apple a little as his face shifted and creaked softly, jaw line becoming a little more square, but kept a slightly feminine shape and tone, lips swelling like balloons as silicone filled them with a permanent thickness meant to vacuum seal around a nice fat cock, layer after layer of hot pink lipstick coating them, a hefty layer of gloss to make them shine and sparkle with glitter and glimmer. _Mmmh, strawberry flavoured too, Daddy's favourite.~_ His lashes extended with false, heavy volume extensions that fluttered like little wings, while the liner gave him the slutty cat-eye look that made those baby bimbo blue irises stand out. Yet, as pretty and cutesy as he was, he was, after all, a little more aged than his looks let on... a couple blemishes here and there, a matron's beauty mark just below his left eye, a hint of crow's feet... even for a sexy little fagboy in his early thirties, age tended to show, but his skill in makeup did wonders to hide those traces. Swathes of foundation, concealer, and anti-aging cream was spread across his blissed out face, hiding the simple fair skin tone and turning it into the overly pale, dollish face of a sissy drag queen. A few thick layers of baby blue eyeshadow emphasized his lusty eyes, while his brows were pretty much erased under all of that concealer, replaced with higher up, drawn on versions, creating such a happy, silly and cute expression! That little matron's beauty mark however reappeared somehow through all that makeup, however it was shaped like a little heart, becoming a glittery black stamp to replace that cute little mark that Daddy loved so much. 

Upon his ears, a pair of silver, two-inch wide hoop earrings manifested and dangled from his lobes, clinking as he fucked his tight boipussy stupid with that giant toy of his. And finally, his hair. It would recede into his scalp and a quick pace, going from its false-lived mid-back length to a more shoulder-length... but unlike most sissy dragfags, Bella's hair would simply be so utterly coated and drenched in styling gel and hairspray that it would be kept in a solid bouffant up-do, so blonde and shiny and silky that it made him look like a happy little barbie doll! And that is exactly what he was, Daddy's happy, horny, slutty, sissyfag drag queen dolly who existed as a happy home-maker and a whorish fucktoy that existed to please and love and cherish. Cherished enough to marry and don in not only a cute pink diamond ring, but also an authentic ~~ally fake~~ pearl necklace hand-picked by Daddy himself! _A pearl necklace that would soon be joined by another soon enough_ , he hoped...~

_**"OH! OOHH~! AH'M CUMMIN'~! AH'M CUMMIIIIIIIINNN'~! HAAAOOOOOOHHHHH~~!!"** _

And when those changes finally finished and cemented themselves into place, the Bimboi Beauty Bella Donna, Sissy Streamer Spectacle, let out a a hefty, wasted load of sissy cum that pretty much drenched the sheets beneath him, staining his garterhose with a couple squirts, and emptied his brain of those fleeting memories of another, less interesting and happy life, while the pink haze finally lifted and filled his gay little bimbrain with ten years of happy housewife life with his Daddy-husband, and of fucking and sucking and cumming on camera for thousands of faggy fans, as well as whoring out in slutty nightgowns at the nearby Gay Club, the very same where he met his beloved darling husband.~

Soon enough, panting and mewling while he suckled up his cum, Bella slowly sat up, ass still filled with that fat toy dick, and smiled dollishly at the camera, waving.

_**"Oh ma'h, would ya look at tha'yut, Ah made quite a mess this time too, huh~? Me oh ma'h, guess Ah was really pent up~! Ooh ma'h sta'hs, thank ya'll so v'ry much f'r cummin'!"** _

Ping, ping ping ping.~ Donation after donation was sent, having Belle blush bright and giggle dumbly at the numbers goin' up. _Oh he'd need t' have Daddy count all that~!_ Ping, a DM, oh yay, he so did love those.~ And from LoveYuLongtime, too! The famous Asian slutqueen!? Ohemgee~!

'That was a _splendid_ show, darling~! I'm sure Daddy would be quite proud of you! No doubt you made a nice haul today as well.~ Always a pleasure watching you fap your faggy brains out, but I think you better get ready for a round two... and another five after that. Daddy's almost home, darling, so be a good sissy and go greet him.~'

_**"AH! Oh ma'h, Ah almost f'rgot-! Ah sure hope ma'h pie ain't too cold by na'h..."** _

Suddenly, the door to the house opened, Bella could hear it. Eyes lighting up, a bimbo's bright smile lighting his face, he heard the voice of his favourite person in the world.~

**"Daddy's back, hunnybunch! Get your faggot-ass ready, dahlin', cuz Daddy's gon' fuck ya hah'd~!"**

**_"Oh~! O'course, Dadd'eh~! Ah'll be rah't they'uh! Get ready, ya'll, cuz Dadd'eh's back, an' ya'll know what thay'ut means~!"_ **

Hopping down out of the bed, Bella bent over, showed his ass to the camera, and let that fat dildo slip out slowly, and let his faghole wink a little at the camera, before setting the stream to its intermission screen... Back at the shop, a certain Asian drag queen huffed her opium pipe and smirked smugly...

**"I so do love bringing a home together... Another happy ending...~"**

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
